Therapy by Cullen
by dorkyworm32
Summary: She is a teacher with a fearful past, He is a doctor with an aspiring future. When these two collide, will her past be freed or will his future be destroyed. "Because all that glitters is not gold, Edward." All canon pairings and rated 'M' for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi *** _ **squeaks nervously...  
**_ **This is my first twilight fanfiction that I have attempted...and I am (obviously) quite nervous.**

 **Today is apparently my birthday and so I thought to post this story today. Maybe the stars will be on my side today.**

 **I have tried my best and I hope that my efforts will yield results.**

 **Disclaimer: all characters and the wonderful 'Twilight' belongs to Stephanie Meyer. This plot is however mine.**

 **Hope you enjoy it and have a good read.**

I groan again this time. No matter how much I try to make up my mind for, the decision still seems stupid to me.

Standing behind the closed doors, I already feel the nerves flutter in my stomach. The simple steel double door is making me nervous. And that board hanging on it...

" _Dr. Cullen"_

Just a name... A freaking simple name...  
Yet, the more I looked at it, I could feel the sweat clamping on to me. And when at last my nerves seemed to be in utter frenzy and out of control, I decided to stop looking at it.

Yes, I came to the reception, smiled at the receptionist, confirmed my appointment, and heard her giving me the directions with a bold face. But now, I could feel the bold facade slipping away slowly...like I was losing my grip onto something.

And all because I couldn't say no to Alice!

Instead of taking therapy, I should take up classes to learn how to deny people, especially Alice.

I took up a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

What I had expected to see was a small room, filled with all sorts of medical instruments that doctors use. Knives, scissors and some hideous looking posters of the human anatomy, stuck here and there. But most importantly, I had thought of the doctor as some old little guy, with freckles on his face and a kind smile...but really bad teeth.

I mean how can someone 'who helps people with their lives' be some young guy. It has to be someone who has experienced life and that type of shit.

But boy was I wrong!

It was a spacious room, with huge windows for letting the fresh air enter. No surgical instruments and stuff, at least not visible. Some pictures here and there, no hideous posters.

Overall it seemed more of a living room than a doctor's chamber.

The Doc still had his back facing me. He was shuffling trough some of his papers, and there his assistant stood helping him.

He didn't look that old though. He was wearing a faded jeans and a coat like thingy, that docs usually wear.  
And then he turned...

And Holy Father of Jesus was I wrong about the doctor!

He wasn't old, rather he was young. Way too young for experience and stuff. I doubt he was even old enough to become a doctor...let alone a psychological one.

He looked like some sort runway model with his chiselled jaw and perfect features. That was all I could see from here. His cap was restricting the view of his hair, and a tiny tiny part of me wanted to see how it looked.

He seemed stunned for a moment seeing me there but he quickly regained his composure.

At this point I must have been staring at him, so I raised my hand and looked at him shyly. "Hi"

"Oh hi, sorry didn't hear you coming."

"Nah, it's my fault that I did not knock"  
And then I remembered that I had not knocked. I was so lost in my thought that I just barged into his chamber.

O My God! As if the day could turn out any better for me.

Now he probably thinks I am some manner-less, etiquette-less patient.

He must have sensed that I was uncomfortable because he soon spoke up, "That's probably ok, you know."

As if that makes me any less of an idiot. But I still nodded.

Then his assistant turned to face me and gave me a wide smile.

"I am done here, Sir."  
And with a polite shake of her head, she had left the room.

We stood like that for two minutes, staring at our shoes. At least I was staring at mine, not sure about him though...

Someone cleared his throat and I looked up.

"So you must be Isabella Swan."

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

"You can call me Edward."

I nodded again.

"Have a seat please." He motioned me towards the empty chair in front of him and he sat down on his chair.

His desk was quite clean with a few files and some pens scattered around them. There was a photo also, of him and an older woman, preferably his mother.

I heard the sounds of ruffling of paper and turned just in time to see him moving his eyes from his files and fixing it on my face.

"Ms. Alice Brandon has suggested you to me, and though I do not take suggestions, I couldn't decline this one." He smirks at me.

I feel the corners of my mouth forming a smile.

Alice can be really assertive when she wants to be...and I have been on the receiving end of it a few times.

"Now the only thing I know about you is that you are..." he picks up his glasses from the drawer and puts them on.

Wow...classy

After rearranging some papers, he speaks out again.  
"You are 28 years old, working as an English teacher in school, you live with your father and happen to be a single mother...hmm quite interesting." He pushes the glasses on his nose again.

"Your lack of information doesn't say so." O my god, did I just say that.

Say hello, to my snarky self again!

But he doesn't seem fazed at all. Instead he scratches his hair and grins sheepishly.  
"Yeah I kinda forgot to do my homework."

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." I try my best to be polite.

"No you did. Now let's move forward."

Ouch. Too upfront.

I decide it's best to keep quiet.

He takes a deep breath and then starts speaking.  
"I have to remind you that whatever we talk here remains between the two of us. No other person will be allowed access to our conversations. Both of us have to deal with complete closure. And if I have to consult with any of my seniors, it will be confidential too. Your name will be kept out of it. Any questions?"

I gape at him for a moment.  
"Uh...err...where is the washroom?"

He was jotting down something with his pen. But as soon as he heard me, he stopped in his tracks and looked up at me with a surprised look on his face.

"That's all you have to ask Ms. Swan." He looks amused. Hell he could be laughing right now.

"Um...no."

"Very well." He starts jotting down something again and he doesn't look up this time.

"Go straight. The washroom is at the extreme right at the corner of the room."  
I mumble a small thanks to him and make my way. Once I enter the toilet and hear the audible click of the door being closed behind me, I sigh in relief.

God! I was really an idiot. There he was stating the terms and conditions with me, and I asked him the damn directions to the washroom!

I guess I am still not ready for this...

I splash some water on my face and neck and try to calm my nerves as best as I can.

After repeating _'I can do this'_ for what seemed like the 100th time, did I come out of the washroom.

Doctor Cullen...Edward still had his head stuck between the files and when I took my seat in front of him, did he acknowledge me.

Once I was settled, he gave me a thumbs up.  
"Ready Ms. Swan."

I shook my head in approval, as it was the best reply that I could think of.

And then his long, perfect fingers pressed on a button of the recorder.  
 _"Session with Ms. Isabella Swan, September 20, 2015."_

 **Hated it/Liked it/(maybe kinda) Loved it?**

 **Please tell me what you think of this.  
Any type of suggestions or criticism is warmly welcomed.**

 **After all reviews are like Edward's jawline and his other...um...assets, kissable and perfect!** _ ***winks suggestively...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody.**

 **It seems that story did not get many assessments after all. Well to say that I am sad, would be an understatement.**

 **It is my first twific, and I had really hoped it would get some reads. But let's not dwell on the past. So here I present the second chapter of 'Therapy by Cullen'. Hope you like it.**

"So tell me about yourself, Ms. Swan" Edward looked up at me with those beautiful emerald eyes of his.

"Bella would do Edward."

"Ok...now go on tell me about yourself Bella."

"What more can I tell you? You already know about my life. Moreover hasn't Alice already told you everything!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him...barely.

"I don't want to know about your life Bella. And no, Alice hasn't told me a single thing. I like to know my patients myself."

I sighed. "What do you want to know about my life?"

"I want to know about you. Your likes and dislikes, your hobbies and things like that."

I took a deep breath. "I like to read books, spend time with my friends, especially Alice." I paused for a moment and then continued again, "I don't like meeting new people, going to parties and shit like that. I am a girl who mostly likes to keep to herself, and I also love gardens."

Edward scribbled something on his notes and then looked up at me again.

"So you like spending time with your friends, but meeting new people is not your forte? Would you please elaborate Ms. Swan?"

So we are back to surnames again. Great! So much for being polite.

"I do like to spend time with the few friends in my life. But meeting new people is not something that I can take pride into."

He looked at me for a few seconds and then went to write something on his notepad.

"How many friends do you have Ms. Swan?"

"Well I have two friends, Alice and Jacob."

"Only two?"

Ouch. That was pretty straightforward.

He must have sensed my awkwardness between us, because he quickly recovered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I am just asking."

"Yes" I replied gawkily.

"Yes what Ms. Swan?" He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I only have two friends."

He scribbled something again.

"Have you ever thought why you are uncomfortable with people around you?"  
"I feel overwhelmed easily, like I am stepping onto restricted boundaries." I fiddled with my thumbs for a minute. "I feel scared."

I braced myself for the oncoming wave of questions that I would soon have to answer, but his next question took me by surprise.

"Tell me about your job Ms. Swan"

"There is nothing much to tell. I am just an English teacher at the school."

"And do you like your job?"

"Yes, I love my job. English is a subject that I have always enjoyed learning and sharing that experience with other keen students is simply wonderful."

He nodded at me and scribbled down something again. God he and his fucking notepad!

"What about your father? Tell me about him."

"Charlie...I mean dad is cool. We hang out a lot together and whenever we get time, we usually go fishing and then come home empty handed." I can't help but smile at this. My 'Charlie' moments are worth remembering.

I think I even see a hint of smile on his lips. But he quickly suppresses it.

"You have a problem at smiling?"

His heads shoots up as soon as I ask this. I expect him to be angry at me, but his amused look says otherwise. "Why do you think so Ms. Swan?"

I should really shut my mouth these days.

"Sorry, forget I said that."

"No no, I would really like you to tell me the reason."

"Well you see, whenever I think you are going to smile you cover it up with something."

"Quite an amazing observation you have there Ms. Swan."

"So you are admitting it."

"I have never really denied Ms. Swan." He smiles at me with an amused grin. "Clearly, I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Oh" it is all that I manage to say even though I want to say so many other things to him. I want to say him that it is ok and he doesn't have to think about overwhelming me. He is my psychiatrist after all. But I bite my cheeks to stop myself from spilling my guts to him.

"Now back to you, you acknowledge your father by his name. Doesn't he mind?"

"Yeah, it's complicated. Nah he doesn't mind."

"I think I can handle myself, Ms. Swan." And that is my cue to go on.

"Well I had lived with my mother for most of the years of my life. But when I was 18, I came to live with Charlie. I had thought of shifting back with mom, but then she died and I have lived with him ever since. Guess I never really could wrap my head around it." I shrugged.

"Why did you suddenly decide to live with your dad?"

"Nothing much. Mom got remarried and..."

"You didn't like the guy?" He interrupted me.

"No no, Phil's great. But he was a baseball player and he had to move a lot. I could tell mom wanted to stay with him, so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Char...dad. So it was also natural that we moved to Seattle together."

Again that goddamn scribbling.

"Why do you have so few friends Ms. Swan? You are smart, confident, independent, shouldn't you be having more friends?"  
I didn't really have the heart to tell that all that he thinks about me was wrong.

"Why did I break a rule of that notepad of yours?" I had meant it to be funny, but it all came out wrong. And now I was looking like a bitch instead.

He didn't say anything, just stared at me.

"Ok ok I surrender" I lifted up my hands in the air to emphasize my point.

This time again, he didn't smile.

"Gosh you are so pushy Edward. Well like I said I am not really comfortable with unknown people around me. Since I have known Alice and Jake from my childhood, they don't seem strangers to me."

"So basically you don't like strangers?"

"No I don't"

"Now comes the most interesting part. Tell me about Emily?"

"I love her."

Something changes in his demeanour when he hears this. Like the wall of professionalism crumbles away a little and then he looks at me with a smile on his face. Not his usual 'smug' smiles, but a smile that tells you that you are in good hands.

We spend a few moments in silence. It's comfortable though. It gives me some time to order up my jumbled thoughts and Edward of course gets his 'scribbling' time.

"Tell me about her."

His voice is barely a whisper this time.

"She is perfect. She is so much like me yet so much different. Alice says that she has my eyes. She even has Charlie's hair. You know soft brown curls." I feel a bit stupid when I say this, because he doesn't even know Charlie and here I was going on with his hair. But of course he doesn't mind.

What startles me a bit is that right now, he is listening intently to me. His notepad is kept aside, his pen in his pocket and he is paying attention to every word that I am saying.

"She is just 4 years old, but I feel like she is a part of me. A better, beautiful and untainted part of me." And as I say this I can't stop my tears. They roll down my cheeks and I don't even try to stop them.

A 'click' reaches my ears and I assume that the recorder has been stopped. I am still bawling my eyes out, when I feel two hands on my shoulders. They are running circles on my back and surprisingly, it soothes me, calms me.

"Here take this" he hands me a box of tissues and I gratefully take them.

His hands never stop and I am more than thankful for it.

Once I have completely composed myself, I will myself to stand up.

"Thanks" I mumble to Edward, who is still hovering over me.

"You don't have to thank me for anything Ms. Swan." He smiles again.

And then I notice that we are standing quite close to each other, but I really don't mind. And because we are so close, I see that his eyes are really beautiful, a vibrant yet subtle shade of green. And his dimples...O my god, he has dimples!

 _And right now you want to kiss them._

Shut up. I (inwardly) snarl at my snarky self.

"Well I am afraid that our hour is up, Ms. Swan. We will talk on again on our next session." He extends his hand to me.

"Bella, please." I hold his hand and give a firm shake.

"I would remember that...Ms. Swan" he winks at me and there was my favourite smirk back on his face.

 _Favourite?_

Oh shut up for god's sake.

And so with a flush face, I pushed the doors and came out of the cabin.

For now, I was clear off the coast. I would not have to deal with a nagging Alice and an annoying but handsome psychiatrist...for a few days at least.

 **Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter.**

 **Rate and review.**

 **Until next time,  
Yours truly dorkyworm32.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, it's been a long time. I hope you have all been well.**

 **Coz if you are not, then there is nothing a hot cup of coffee could not fix.**

 **Okay, I am starting to think that I am having a coffee fetish right now. You guys won't believe how much research I had to do for this chapter...on a coffee maker!**

 **I guess I have already taken a lot of your time. So here is the third chapter of my fourth story (ironic, huh!).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen, SM does. (did you all know that the initials of my name are also SM! I just found out now.)**

 **Meet you at the bottom.**

' _Wake up, Wake up,  
It's a beautiful day...  
Wake up, Wake up,'_

I groan and try my best to shut the irritating alarm but it does not stop and I manage to throw it on the floor and thankfully, it shuts up. Covering my ears to block any other noise, I try to go back to sleep, but it is definitely of no use. That stupid alarm broke one of my rare dreamless nights. The alarm must have surely been set up by my very own personal and annoying Yoda, Alice. All that frustrating insight about the 'new and beautiful day'...as if the psychiatrist was not enough to remind me that I was not new or beautiful in any way...Ugh!

A little more sleep would be good, but then I decide against it. It is already 6 in the morning and I do not really want to lose my job.

I wake up unwillingly and drag my feet to the next room. I push the door slightly and mercifully it does not creak. Taking extra care about making no noise, I peek in...There is no Emily.

 _You left her alone again_.

When...how...why?

 _Again Isabella...how could you be so irresponsible_.

Please, please stop...I swear.

Closing my ears with both my hands, I sink down on the floor.

"Hey Bells, Emily is with Alice."

I look up startled and there is Charlie, smiling at me kindly. He kneels down and gently ruffles my hair. "Get up now kid, we don't want to be late do we?"

Emily is with Alice...she is safe.

 _Hurray! I told you there is nothing to worry about._

No you didn't, you simply blamed me.

 _Hey pal let's forget the past, we have the future to worry about._

"Bells, come down fast."

"Coming dad."

And it was then I felt the invisible load move off my shoulders and I took a deep breath. Emily was with Alice...safe and sound, and I needed to see her as fast as possible.

With a somewhat satisfied heart and pushing the small part of my mind who was still nagging about Emily's safety, I came to Mr. Richards, my beloved-coffee maker.

Switching off the plug and emptying the glass jug in my cup, I take slow sips. This time I remember to refill the cold water. I always hate it when I have to wait for a few extra minutes for my coffee to brew up.

After half an hour, I am ready to face the world again. I have put on a light blue camisole and a dark coloured jeans today. With a little touch of mascara and my favourite lip gloss, I grab my handbag and reach downstairs.

Surprisingly, Charlie is already sitting at the dining table and sipping his tea. Another part where we don't match, he loves his tea and I love my coffee.

There was a time when he was the Chief of Forks, he and his cruiser had been long gone by the time I woke up. But now there seems no necessity, he wakes up quite late. Guess that's where my wake-up-late-in-the-morning genes come from!

"Good morning Bells"

"Good morning Charlie and you know thank you for earlier" I grab a carton of orange juice and pour it in a glass.

"No worries kiddo. But you better bring my granddaughter today." he tries to keep a poker face but fails, miserably.

"Yeah I will try to remember."

Suddenly he looks up at me hesitantly, opens his mouth to speak but then closes it again...as if checking the waters before fishing.

"Spill it Charlie."

"Alice told me about your therapy. How did it go yesterday?" I freeze and thankfully, the glass does not fall from my hands.

That sneaky girl...not only she fixes me an appointment with a psychiatrist but also goes off and tells my father.

"It was fine Charlie, he didn't ask me much."

He nods and I know the topic is off the plate...for now.

"Take care Bells. See you in the evening with Emily"

That's his way of taking care of me. No hugs and kisses, just a simple threat laced as a statement to tell me to be back in the evening, safe and sound and also bring his favourite child.

I roll my eyes at this.

"Did I just see you rolling your eyes there, young lady?" Damn! He noticed it.

"Maybe" I shrug and just before he starts talking again, I speak up. "Yes, I will be back in the evening with your favourite daughter"

And that shuts him off again.

The drive to school is peaceful with no interruptions. When I pull up my car in the driveway, I see the students entering the school giggling and chatting amongst themselves.

I release a breath that I did not realize that I was holding, until now.

With my head resting on the headboard, I close my eyes willing myself to take steady breaths. I guess that I have to talk with my therapist about this soon, my anxiety.

I stay just like that, not moving till a tap on the window wakes me up.

I lower the window to see who it is. And to my dismay, it is Mike.

"Hello Mike" I try my best to sound a teeny weeny bit interested.

"Hello Bella...why are you sitting here alone?" He looks expectant as if I would invite him inside.

I check my watch. There is still half an hour left for school to begin.

"Just sitting here and watching the students." I shrug nonchalantly.

"Oh" He seemed deep in thought for a moment and I dearly wished that he would get the signal and go away.

"Mind if I come in." But of course, he would be too smart for this.

 _Oh well, you knew that._

Still...doesn't he ever get the "signal"?

 _You brought it upon yourself, Isabella_

I just agreed on a stupid lunch with him, in the School's Cafeteria!

 _But you had a feeling, do not deny it..._

Shut the fuck up!

 _Ooh...Isabella Swan swearing..._

I said shut up!

"Earth to Bella...You there?" Mike was frantically waving his hands in front of me.

"Huh?" I looked at him with a blank face...

 _Trying to forget the episode...Good try Isabella._

Oh for God's sake shut up.

"I was saying would you mind if I come in?" He looked expectantly at me.

 _Think of a better excuse, next time...babe_

"Um...you know what, I have to go to the ladies room. And there isn't much time left for the school to start." He looked like he wanted to protest, but I held the reins now and I surely wasn't going to let him speak. "Don't wanna be late. Bye Mike, see you at school."

I grabbed my handbag and almost ran to school...well whatever it was that I was doing in my sneakers with the laces open.

 _Oh, you were hobbling, Bella._

Like I said whatever!

 **Edward's POV:**

"So why did we come here today Jazz?" I pick up the last box from his truck and put it in my car.

"Well I wanted to see this girl, she works here."

"A girl?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Oh well don't look so sceptical, Cullen."

"And you don't roll your eyebrows at me Whitlock." I raise my eyebrows even higher and he rolls his eyes again.

"Oh for god's sake Edward, you look like you are going to combust soon."

"Considering what you have just said, I am surprised I didn't combust yet."

And there goes the eye rolling again.

"Spit it out." I demanded him.

"Yes , where do you want me to ' _spit it out'?"_ he is obviously mocking me. Of course imitating the latest encounters with some of my nurses. Let's just say, they were quite...err...eventful.

"Jazz, I am being serious. Who is this girl?"

"Edward, she is cute, funny and cool to hang out with. Now stop that grumpy grouchy face, I will show you to her. Now c'mon haul up your lazy butt, I have gotta girl to impress."

"Lieutenant Edward Cullen ready Sir." I salute him and he rolls his eyes at me, again.

"You got to show your eyes to a doctor?" I say catching up with him.

'Why, see any problem Doc?"

"All that 'eye-rolling' shouldn't be healthy for you."

He didn't say anything more to me...or more like the words were stuck in his mouth. His eyes were transfixed on a pixie like girl, who was coming towards us. She looked pretty, in a childlike way.

And then Jasper, the mighty Jasper sprinted towards her and flung her in his arms.

Oh what had this girl done to my Jasper!

I jogged in their direction. To my utmost horror, Jasper had the girl confined in his arms, but she didn't seem to mind much...and the worst part, their faces seemed to be stuck together.

Gross!

"Eww...Aunt Alice. That must hurt."

And it was then I noticed the small girl that was standing beside her. She was wearing a flower printed dress and a small plastic crown was adorning her pretty brown curls.

"Oh you wait, young one. Once you meet 'The Guy', you wouldn't mind to do it too." Alice winked at her and went back to doing, well whatever she was doing.

"Gross..." I totally agreed with her.

She had scrunched up her little nose and tightly shut her eyes.

"Hey buddy, want to go somewhere else?" I crouched down on my knees and nudged her with my shoulder.

She looked at me with huge saucer-like eyes. Then she checked me up once, from bottom to up.  
I suppressed a smile. A child checking me out, well that was new.

"You are pretty." Saying this she stretched her small hands to touch me. I willingly leaned towards her and she poked my cheeks.

I laughed out loud at her actions. "Well thank you little lady, you don't look so bad yourself." I nudged her shoulder again and she giggled.

"So would you come with me, I saw a small candy store on the way."

"But mommy wouldn't like that."

"We can take your mommy too. Where is she?"

"She isn't here. I came with Aunt Alice." She pointed at the pixie girl. Well, more like she pointed at Jasper, because Alice was now well hidden in his arms, oblivious to his surroundings.

Get a room guys.

The little one had scrunched up her nose again.

"But would you want to stay here?"

"No, let's go." She took my hands in her little ones and gave a small squeeze.

I cleared my throat...once, twice, thrice.

"I am taking the little one for a stroll." I announced and stood up to my full height.

Alice murmured once and then she was silenced again. Didn't they need to breathe or something!

We walked hand in hand in complete silence, till we reached the candy store.

"What do you want...um?" of course I had forgot to ask her name. Stupid, stupid me!

"Emily" she kindly offered.

"Oh. What would you like to have then Emily?"

"Jelly beans." She said without hesitation and pointed at a jar.

"Ok then, jellybeans it is."

I bought twelve jellybeans, gave ten to her and kept two for myself. She didn't mind though. She happily sucked on her jellybeans. We sat on a bench under a tree and I popped one in my mouth.

"What is your name?" she looked curiously at me. She really looked damn cute, trying to intimidate me and all...

I swallowed my candies and brushed off something that had stuck on the side of her small face. "I am Edward." I stuck out my hand at her.

She looked at me curiously for a minute and then smiled a toothy grin. She didn't shake my hand, but she popped down on my lap, reaching for my face.

I laughed and held her with my hands, near my face. With her sticky hands, she pulled my cheeks and then leaned down to give me a 'jellybeany' kiss on my both of my cheeks.

"You are really pretty."

God this girl was so amusing.

"And you are really very cute. Now c'mon let's go to your Aunt Alice."

She nodded and took my outstretched hand. I gave a gentle squeeze and we headed towards her aunt Alice, and soon to be uncle Jasper.

Thankfully, when we reached there they were sobered up. But there was another lady standing with them. She was moving her hands frantically and Alice and Jasper were trying to calm her down.

"Momma" Emily's clear voice rang all around the empty backyard and instantly all the three faces turned at me.

"Hi..." I waved my hand nervously; right now taking out the little one for a stroll seemed not to be such a good idea.

Emily left my hand and ran towards the other woman and she hugged her. The woman bent down and started showering her with kisses. I came up to Jasper.

"Thank god you came back Edward, Bella was this close to making a police complaint."

"That bad" I asked apologetically. But seriously I didn't want that little girl to stand there and watch them. Serves them right.

But maybe I should apologise to the other lady. It wasn't her fault after all.

"Hey Miss, I am really sorry."

The lady was still kissing Emily and she didn't even acknowledge me, until I spoke to her. She looked up and a flash a of recognition went through me.

I knew that face...

 **Phew, this is the longest chapter that I have ever written. Any mistakes have definitely been unintentional.**

 **This one goes for my reviewers and readers, which have been (unsurprisingly) few. Okay no sad faces right now.**

 **Osugirl345:** **Thank you so much for the wonderful review. I usually would have sent you a message, but life and the internet connection have really been uncanny these days. I know the feeling, I have suffered from it too. Don't worry though I am not tampering with this story in near future. Though I am glad that you put this story in the '** _ **good'**_ **category. *blushes profusely. ;-)**

 **Suzy-Chapstick** **: Thank you. And I really couldn't wait to post this chapter. I had it written before the second chapter. But you know what they say, sometimes it is worth the wait. I look forward for your views.**

 **Desderia79:** **I am going to describe her problems. But I just want the story to set in a little. I am waiting to give you guys a cliff hanger *laughs her evil laugh. *  
I hope you stay with this story for the pep and drams. And yeah, that was definitely a bribe!**

 **Thank you guys for checking out this story.**

 **Yours truly,  
dorkyworm32.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi...**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns twilight. I do not.**

"Dr. Cullen?"  
It was him. My psychiatrist.

Though he really didn't look like a doctor with his clothes, more like a runway model. He was wearing a pair of snug jeans and a simple Seahawks T-shirt over it. He looked handsome and yet laid back. Like he really didn't care about his appearance.

As if any woman in his vincity could ignore him.

 _Yeah, ogle him all you want._

And then I looked up to his hair...O My God, his hair. It was messy; like just walked out of bed messy or fucked-up-someone-a minute ago messy. The colour was weird...good, but weird. Not too red, not too brown, more like copper-ish.

 _Now you are suffering from hair fetishes!_

And boy! Did he look like he had just walked out of The Vogue.

And he was smiling, at Emily...my Emily. What was he doing here? Did he follow me...wait is he a stalker.

Does he stalk all of his patients? Then I had to keep Emily safe. I had warned Alice that this will not be a good idea. Strangers are bad news.

"Well hello Ms. Swan, what a surprise." He looked at me with an amusing smile on his face, "Don't worry, I didn't stalk you and nor have I ever stalked anyone."

Shit, I said that aloud. Damn mutterings.

"Oh it is 'The Doctor', I see." Alice sauntered towards him with an eager expression, curious etched on her face.

"So this is the ever intrusive Alice Brandon, I see." His voice clearly mocking hers, but surprisingly she didn't get angry. Instead a huge grin broke on her face.

"Well you are right. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier." She stuck forward her hand and he shook it briskly.

"Yes, I see that you were busy doing...things." he tugged on his hairs, apparently not feeling comfortable. God knows what she was busy with. This driveway is pretty empty, only Jasper was there, so what was she...

Oh

 _Oh_

Alice snickered and Jasper gave a wry smile.

"Momma, he is the pretty guy."

I looked down and there was Emily nudging my leg and pointing at Dr. Cullen.

"The one that gave you jellybeans?"

"Yes" she literally bounced.

"Did you say thank you?" That stopped her bouncing. She scrunched up her nose, as she thought for a moment and then she looked at me sheepishly. "Oops, I forgot."

"Haven't I always told you that you shouldn't forget your manners."

"Sorry Momma. And thank you pretty guy."

"Oh, you are welcome little one." Dr. Cullen kneeled down and gave a quick kiss on her cheeks and she happily returned it.

"Well hello to you guys too" It was Jasper leaning against a nearby tree trunk and smoking a cigarette.

He smokes. I looked at Alice with a horrified look. She just shrugged nonchalantly. It had been our girl code for years, to never date a guy who smokes.

My reason, they were better persons.

Her reason, they were better kissers.

Even best friends forget I guess.

 _She isn't supposed to remember some silly game you played a few years back._

I know. I shouldn't have expected.

"Hey stop looking so glum Bells. It is just Jasper's bad habit." Alice bumped my shoulder lightly.

"Are you talking about me Alie?" The said man

"Oh, she is just upset to see you smoking Jaspy."

Alie and Jaspy...what is this, a child's nursery rhyme book.

I looked at Doc, but he seemed irritated as well.

"I am sorry if my smoking disturbs you Bella, it is just a bad habit that I intend to leave as soon as possible." Jasper gave me a tight smile and then turned back to Alice, "My Alie will be helping with that."

"Momma is uncle Jasper aunt Alice's boyfriend."

"Yes Emily, he is Alice's boyfriend." I smiled sweetly at my little angel. Of course, she is curious...she is curious about everything.

"Where is your boyfriend Momma?"

My stomach clenched. And all the horrible memories that I had tried to keep at bay were shrouding my mind again. I saw Alice's hand trying to reach me, but I swatted it away angrily. I didn't need her condolences now.

Only Doc and Jasper seemed confused. They were looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer the question.

I took a deep breath and gathering all my courage, I replied. "I don't have one Emily." Surprisingly, my voice didn't waver. She seemed satisfied with my answer because she did not ask anything in return and I exhaled in relief.

"Aunt Alice says that when I grow up, I will also get one boyfriend. Can I get one now Mommy?" Seriously, what was Alice teaching her! I glared at Alice, but she simply shrugged. The nerve of that girl!

I looked at Emily and she was using her 'Em Power' on me with her pleading eyes and jutting out lower lip. She looked so much like Gracie sometimes.

"Oh well..." I looked at Alice for help, but she was occupied with ogling Jasper.

"Can I have pretty guy as my boyfriend?"

"Of course I would love to be your boyfriend, pretty girl."

Did I have a say in this?

Doctor Cullen was hunched on his knees and was tousling her hair. Emily was giggling away. She looked so happy, so carefree with him.

No! He was trying to steal her away from me. He couldn't, because I won't allow it. She is my daughter and I don't fucking care if he is my psychiatrist, he can't come close to my Emily.

 _Take her away from him. What the hell are you waiting for?_

And for once I did what I was told. I snatched my Emily away from the unsuspecting but dangerous doctor. I took her in my arms, engulfing her within me. Never again I would let anybody harm her. I brushed her brown curls and turned away from everybody.

"Momma, put me down please." Emily was looking worried. What was she worried about? Me? No, it was she who was in danger, not me.

"Never" I gasped.

A throat was cleared behind me, but I didn't turn. I would save Emily no matter what. Someone tapped my shoulder and I flinched. But I reluctantly turned.

There was only doctor Cullen, Alice and jasper was nowhere to be seen. "What is it Ms. Swan?"

"I won't let you take Emily." I replied in a throaty whisper.

Emily was still struggling in my arms, trying to break free. I set her down and she hugged me. That was her way of telling me how much she loved me. She was too intelligent for her age. So similar, yet so different.

While I acted, she thought and analysed.

Doctor was eyeing all of this and I felt a bit uncomfortable. It was a personal moment, and he was invading it.

"Nobody is going to take her away _Bella"_ he uttered my name for the first time and it sent shivers down my spine. Each word rolled of his tongue separately, enunciating my name into syllables. Like he was chanting a difficult prayer for the first time.

I was still quite dazed when the word slipped out of my mouth unconsciously, "He would."

And for my stupid name, I had to spill my guts in front of my daughter...my Emily.

 _You just can't keep your mouth shut._

 _Always spilling your guts, never thinking about the consequences._

 _Stupid Isabella._

But just like the other day, he completely changed the subject. "When is our next appointment Ms. Swan?" And the doctor was back with the wall of professionalism slowly rebuilding itself around him. But I was in no state of complaining.

"Day after tomorrow."

"Good. See you then, Ms Swan. It was good to see you."

I simply nodded.

Emily had left my side and was now standing in front of him. I had expected him to lean down or pick her up, but he did no such thing. He simply waved at her and turned away.

I looked at his retreating figure, until it completely vanished.

"Is he angry Momma?" she looked sad and hurt.

I wanted to deny and tell her, that he wasn't angry. But I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure myself. He was one of the most confusing person, I had ever met.

"Let's take you home, little one."

 **Edward's POV:**

I had so much that I wanted to ask her.

Why she felt like someone would steal Emily or who was the elusive ' _He'._

But I couldn't. Not now, not here. Not in front of the person, she loved so much.

"So what were you and crazy woman getting so cozy about?" Jasper asked me when we were sitting in my car.

"Nothing much. She is my patient you know." He just hummed in acknowledgement.

We sat there, while Alice was trying to stuff her things in the truck. "She is not crazy Jazz." I blurted out suddenly.

"Seriously man, she is like a complete crackass. Being all polite with you and then suddenly freaking out as if we are kidnapping her child. I think her child is more prone to harm while staying with her rather than anybody else."

I hoped that jasper was joking, but all optimism vanished when I saw his face. He looked serious.

"She has issues." I was not sure why I was in her favour. But as far as guesses went, I guess I didn't want him to debase my patient.

"Yeah, like what?" He looked up eagerly at me.

"You know I can't tell you man."

He didn't utter a word, only huffed angrily.

"Have a matchbox?"

"What?"

"I need to smoke Cullen. Do you have a matchbox? My lighter is not working." He was leaning against the seat, with a cigar poking between his teeth.

"What did I tell you about smoking Jaspy?" We both looked up, startled. It was Alice, sticking her tiny head under the window sill.

Jasper sat there motionless for a few seconds before flinging the door open and taking her in his arms. He kissed her temple. "I am so sorry baby. I promise to try my best."

She held him tighter and soothed him, moving her hands gently up and down his back.

They stood like that for a few minutes.

"You can go Doctor, I will take Jasper home. But I am sure catching up with you later." She tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace.

I nodded and pulled out of the driveway and headed home. All the while, thinking about the vague ' _He'._

 **Any mistakes have been unintentional.**

 **We are getting to know about Bella a little bit.**

 **A sneak peek for the next chapter:**

" _ **I am a murderer doctor. I killed someone with my own hands."**_

 **Have my fingers crossed and hope that you will like it.**

 **Until next chapter.**


End file.
